


Fool Moon

by Enigel



Series: Were-MJN [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Gen, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. MJN are a tight-knit pack - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone [posted](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=92120#t92120) this:  
> [](http://img41.imageshack.us/i/wolfpackhowlingmed.jpg/).

"And you didn't think it was _relevant_ to inform me about our new captain's _condition_?" Douglas growled.

Carolyn showed her fangs.

"It was on the wall chart."

"I thought we were going to fly to Full Moon Bay, not do full moon bay _ing_."

"It... slipped my mind. There are lots of things to do when running an airline with a pack as incompetent as mine just to keep us ahead of the natural selection, not to mention profit from it, you know."

Douglas growled again, but Carolyn opened her maw a little, showing two _very_ sharp rows of teeth, and he subsided with the slightest tilt of his head, exposing only the bare minimal amount of neck as to be considered proper beta behaviour.

"What about the insignificant fact that it would affect all those of us who share the dubious fortune of calling themselves his _friends_ , you didn't think that was worth mentioning?"

"Precisely! I didn't think it would affect _you_."

Douglas huffed and shook his ears in annoyance. Carolyn grinned a very human grin, or possibly her human grins had always been wolfish to begin with.

Behind them, Martin and Arthur continued howling with an enthusiasm only surpassed by their volume. Wolf transformation had done nothing to improve Arthur's singing, but it had certainly given him a _lot_ more volume.

Douglas curled himself around his newly acquired tail and refused to acknowledge that he badly wanted to follow the fresh scent of rabbit. If Carolyn insisted on the ridiculous notion that she was the alpha, she could damn well procure the food herself.


End file.
